User blog:Cløudie/New OC
❝''"Bing bong!"❞ — ''Dripslash to [[Bugkit|'Bugkit']] and [[Birdkit (RC)|'Birdkit']] Dripsplash is small white she-cat with a long, fluffy tail. She has seafoam-green eyes, and silver-grey speckles under her eyes and on her back. Her ears are the same silver-grey colour. Dripsplash has a very lithe, lean frame. She was born in but moved to where she lives now as a warrior. 'Appearance' Heritage: Lilac Siamese x Ragdoll x American Shorthair Description: Dripsplash has medium-length, soft white fur with grey freckles dotting her cheeks and her back slightly, and very faintly. She has light grey ears and bright, seafoam green eyes that stun and attract. Palette: : = Base coat (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (#9C9C9C) : = Eyes (#AEDFCE,#61A890,#215945) : = Leathers (#8C7A88) Voice: Dripsplash has a calm, tranquil voice which is often rather squeaky and fairly loud. Scent: Dripsplash smells reeds and lilies. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Perceptive * +''' '''Compassionate * ±''' '''Absent-Minded * ±''' '''Deceptive * −''' '''Doormat * −''' '''Jealous 'Likes' *Flowers(as an object) **Dripsplash has always loved playing around with flowers and making weird nick-nacks out of them. *Hunting(as an activity) **Dripsplash finds it unusually calming to hunt. 'Dislikes' *Nightrunner(as a person) **Dripsplash has always held a grudge against Nightrunner since he exiled her brother. *Thrush(as a food) **Dripsplash has never enjoyed the taste of thrush, it has always seemed bitter and dry to her. 'Goals' ✓- Goal/dream achieved ✕- Goal/dream failed *Have a litter of kits. **Dripsplash has always dreamed of having kits of her own. 'Fears' *Altophobia (Fear of Heights) **Let's just say you won't catch Dripsplash climbing trees. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Cloudmist, Silverbrook, Dewkit, Heronkit, Ashkit + more. Age Range: 0-5 moons *Dripkit, Dewkit, Heronkit and Ashkit are born in ThunderClan to Cloudmist. Their father is Patchmask of RiverClan, however they do not know this. *Dripkit and Dewkit meet a cat named Russetpaw who teaches them swear-words. *After an argument with Wildkit, Ashkit attacks Dripkit. *Dripkit yells at Dewkit for bullying Wildkit and Gingerkit. *Wildkit forgives Dripkit. *Dripkit, Dewkit, Maplepaw and Russetpaw have a mud fight. In order to get clean, they troop to the RiverClan-ThunderClan border. They meet Nectarstar, and soon get caught by Cloudmist and Lynxleap. Dripkit and Dewkit's apprentice ceremony is delayed half a moon. *After Stormstar and Littlelight mysteriously disappear, Nightrunner is made leader. Heronkit, Ashkit, Wildkit, Doekit and Gingerkit's apprentice ceremonies are delayed half a moon. *Half a moon after her siblings, Dripkit and Dewpaw are made apprentices. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Age Range: 6-8 moons *Drippaw and Dewpaw become apprentices. Drippaw's mentor is Copperpool, while Dewpaw's is Lynxleap. *Dewpaw is exiled for disrespect. Drippaw vows to find Dewpaw and join him where-ever he is. *Drippaw tries to make Gingerpaw leave ThunderClan to join her and Dewpaw in SkyClan. *Drippaw is talking to Ashpaw about her leaving. They are quickly interrupted by Nightrunner, who finds out about their plotting. Drippaw denies the idea quickly. *Drippaw's mentor disappears. She is reassigned to Lynxleap. *Drippaw meets Dewpaw at the peak with Gingerpaw. Lynxleap finds them and they are all chased off by RiverClan. *Lynxleap and his family leave ThunderClan. Her new mentor is Snailshine. *After Silverbrook dies, Drippaw flees from ThunderClan. 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Age Range: 12-current moons *Dripsplash finds Dewscathe while out wandering. He takes her back to RiverClan. *Dripsplash and Dewscathe go see Nectarstar. She allows Dripsplash to join. *Dripsplash finds Lynxleap and goes over to reunite with him. He does not recognise her, and she gets angry at him. He soon vaguely remembers her and reveals the truth about her father. *Dripsplash reunites with Lynxleap... however, he does not remember her. *Dripsplash discovers that Silverbrook was not her real father from Lynxleap. *Dripsplash prevents an argument between Dewscathe and Perchwish. *Dripsplash meets Viperkit and Beaverkit. She teaches them how to play mossball. *Nettlemuzzle dies while kitting. *Dripsplash begins to bond with her two kits, who were temporarily named Goofball and Fluffbutt. *Dripsplash goes to the peak and reunites Ashmist and Chamomilepaw. She cries. *Dripsplash strengthens her bonds with newly named Birdkit and Bugkit. *Dripsplash and Perchwish flirt... lots. 'Relationships' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Close friend | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Feels Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|RiverClan= "My new home... let's hope this place doesn't go downhill too..." She frowns slightly. ---- [[Dewscathe|'Dewscathe']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Warrior/Brother "He's the best brother ever." She purrs. [[Perchwish|'Perchwish']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Medicine Cat/Friend "He's very cute..." She blushes. [[Bugkit|'Bugkit']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Kit/Friend "He's the sweetest thing!" She purrs. [[Birdkit (RC)|'Birdkit']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Kit/Friend "She's the cutest thing ever!" She purrs. [[Paleheart|'Paleheart']]/⦁⦁/Deputy/Hm. "He's going to be a wonderful deputy." She frowns slightly. |-|ThunderClan= "..." '' She frowns and averts her gaze, her ears pinned.'' ---- [[Nightrunner|'Nightrunner']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Leader/??? "He's a fool..." She stares at her paws. [[Wildflame|'Wildflame']]/⦁⦁⦁/Warrior/Friend? "..." She stares at her paws, a guilty expression on her face. Heronpaw/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Apprentice/Sister "I heard she disappeared..." She stares at her paws, her ears pinned to her head. |-|ShadowClan= "Hm..."'' She frowns.'' ---- [[Ashmist|'Ashmist']]/⦁/Warrior/Brother "He's alive! He's fucking alive!" She begins to laugh. [[Chamomilepaw|'Chamomilepaw']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Apprentice/Friend "It's so good to see her again!" She purrs. |-|StarClan= "They take away everyone I c-care for... why should I look up to them?" She looks dejected. ---- [[Lynxleap|'Lynxleap']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Senior Warrior/Friend "I'll look after his kits..." She frowns slightly. Cloudmist/hahano/Mother "I sometimes feel like I disappointed her... I could've been a better daughter..." She frowns slightly, her gaze dropping to her paws. Robinbelly/hahano/Friend "u wot m8" screeeech Silverbrook/hahano/Adoptive Father "u wot m8" screeeech Patchmask/hahano/Father "..." She stares at her paws. Nettlemuzzle/hahano/Friend? "I'll look after your kits..." She looks away, tears filling her eyes. | -|Outside the Clans= "..." ---- [[Lynxleap|'Lynxleap']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Ex-Senior Warrior/Friend "Where'd you go?" She frowns slightly. 'Trivia' *heh 'Quotes' ❝''"I'll look after you, okay? We have more in common than you realise... our parents died when we were young... too young. But we just have to try and cope with that, yeah? It's all going to be okay... I'll protect you."❞ — ''Dripslash to [[Bugkit|'Bugkit']] 'Fanart' Dripdrop.png|Drawn by Maplefeathers|link=User:Maplefeathers Dripkit headshot.png|Drawn by ScarletLetters|link=User:ScarletLetters Dripdropdrip.png|Drawn by Eyota|link=User:Eyota Dripsplashicon.png|Halloween icon by Resh|link=https://highrisers.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ANohrianKitsune __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts